Soul Reaper
by Electro wolf
Summary: La princesa twilight a muerto por una alianza que causara la destrucción de equetria, pero con la ayuda de asriel el señor de las puertas regresara a la vida como Soul Reaper para salvar equestria una vez mas
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: la muerte de una princesa**

ya ha pasado un 1 año desde que derrotaron a starlight glimmer en su loco pueblo igualitario, equestria está en una paz que parece que nunca terminara… hasta ahora

 **Narración Twilight**

Me encuentro caminando por las calles de canterlot disfrutando del día sola, ya que a spike le di un día libre y él lo aprovecho para dormir todo el día. La calle está bastante transitada y me detenía constantemente a saludar a los ponis que pasaban, hasta que escuche un grito proveniente de un callejón cercano

 **Narración en tercera persona**

Twilight: ¿que fue eso?

Poni de fondo1: no lo sé princesa pero vino de ese callejón

Twilight: será mejor ir a investigar, tu llama a los guardias

Poni de fondo2: si princesa

El poni sale corriendo a buscar un guardia mientras la princesa se adentra en el oscuro callejón , tras llegar al final del lugar se encuentra con un cuerpo de una unicornio, con un cristal incrustado en su pecho. Twilight al verlo le recorrió un escalofrió por su cuerpo y empezó a caminar de espalda, pero choco con una extraña figura

Twilight se voltea para ver a sus antiguos enemigos juntos, excepto por una extraña unicornio bastante alta de color azul oscuro con una CM de una estrella con dos corrientes relucientes

Twilight: ¡ustedes que hacen aquí, que le hicieron a esta pobre poni y quien eres tú! =dijo señalando a la poni de color azul=

?: acaso no me reconoces princesa

Twilight: ¿Nightmare moon? O eres ¿starlight glimmer?

?: si y si, versa después de derrotarme me oculte en el castillo de la 2 hermana cuando una extraña nube aparecióo y me dijo que me daría el poder para derrotar a las guardianas de la armonía y vengarme de ti , ahora soy Nightmare glimmer

Twilight: y que hay de ellos

Chrysalis: yo responderé a eso, pero primero sombra has los honores

Sombra: será un placer =acercándose hacia twilight con su cuerno cargado, cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca le dispara un hechizo = listo así no escaparas

Twilight: AAAAAAAAAH= cayendo al suelo Sombra le había disparado un hechizo que le incapacita su cuerno como lo hizo con shinning armor y en sus alas también saliendo cristales causando un gran dolor a la princesa y dejándola en el piso sangrando= sombra que me has hecho

Sombra: solo un pequeño hechizo para no que escapes JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Chrysalis: bueno ahora que no puedes escapar te contaremos la verdad, ella nightmare glimmer nos buscó para formar una alianza y derrotar a las princesas empezando por ti, la mas molesta de las princesas y la guardiana más importante de los elementos ya que sin ella su rainbow power como lo llaman ustedes no se podría activar

Twilight: nunca se saldrán con la suya = intentando ponerse de pie, pero el dolor es muy grande y cae, al levantar su vista ve como nightmare glimmer carga su cuerno apuntando hacia ella =

Nightmare glimmer: ya lo hemos hecho adiós princesa, hasta nunca

Nightmare glimmer había disparado un rayo de magia impactando justo en el corazón de twilight causando la muerte de la princesa de la amistad

Sombra: está bien nuestro trabajo aquí termino será mejor irnos los guardias no tardaran en llegar y hay que evitar llamar mucho la atención después de esto

Chrysalis: si, oye NG(abreviación de Nightmare Glimmer) vamos usa tu hechizo de teletransporte

NG: todos acérquese

Sombra y Chrisalis se pusieron cerca de Nightmare iluminando su cuerno y desparecieron del lugar unos segundos después llegan unos guardias y al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa quedan en shock

Guardia 1 :pero que demonios

Guardia 2: esto no puede estar pasando verdad , eso no es verdad

Guardia 3: rápido llamen a una ambulancia y díganle a las princesas

Guardia 1 y 2: si señor = ambos guardias salen corriendo=

Guardia 3: por el amor de celestia quien pudo hacer esto

 **Castillo de canterlot**

celestia se encontraba sentada en su trono junto su hermana luna cuando siente una extraña sensación

celestia: sentiste eso verdad hermana =levantándose del trono=

luna: si hermana algo muy malo acaba de suceder , solo espero que sea nuestra imaginación

las puertas de la sala del trono se abren de golpe y entra un guardia muy agitado

guardia 1: princesas algo muy malo acaba de suceder

luna: habla soldado

guardia 1: la princesa twilight sparkle la han asesinado

celestia: ¡qué dices, que broma de mal gusto es esta, responde!

Guardia1 : la encontramos en un callejón por las calles de canterot con el corazón perforado por algún tipo de hechizo

Luna: hermana lamento decirte esto pero es verdad no siento su presencia en ninguna parte

Celestia: =con los ojos llorosos= esto no puede estar pasando , rápido busquen al causo esto, manden todo los guardias a buscar por todo canterlot y sus alrededores el responsable de esto no pude salirse con la suya

guardia 1: si princesa , alguna otra cosa

Celestia: si, donde se encuentra su cuerpo

Guardia 1 : en el hospital general de canterlot nadie excepto de los doctores saben la noticia

Luna : esta bien puedes irte

El guardia se va de la sala del trono tras dar su terrible noticia dejando a celestia llorando en hombro de su hermana

Luna : lo lamento tanto hermana = tocando el lomo de su hermana con su casco=

 **Lugar desconocido Narración Twilight**

Me encuentro en lugar oscuro no hay nada a mi alrededor lo ultimo que recuerdo era un rayo que me lanzo starlight pero nada más después de eso

Twilight: ¿dónde estoy?

¿: hola y bienvenida a la sala del juicio

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic que escribo y es una idea que tenia en mente de hace mucho

dejen review si les gusto nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: la reencarnación y un funeral**

 **Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi humilde fic**

 **=acciones dentro de dialogo o forma de hablar=**

 **"pensamientos"**

 **nombre de personaje:dialogo**

* * *

 **Narración twilight**

Al escuchar esa voz era muy calmada como de la princesa me acerque al lugar de donde provino para encontrar con ser sentado en una silla y frete a él había mesa de juez con una túnica que no me dejaba ver su rostro y su cuerpo a su izquierda había una puerta negra y ala derecha una blanca

¿: Te preguntaras quien soy yo verdad

Twilight: la verdad es que si y que es este lugar

¿: mi nombre es asriel y soy el señor de las puertas o guardián del limbo

Twilight: el limbo es decir que estoy mu…mu...muerta

Asriel: lamentablemente si

No lo puedo creer como puede estar pasando esto he sido asesinada , mi familia, mis amigos los he perdido para siempre

Asriel: y dime joven cual es tu nombre

Twilight: Twilight Sparkle y ex princesa de la amistad

Al escuchar mi nombre el misterioso ser llamado asriel saco un papel bastante extenso que se dispuso a leer

Asriel: vaya tu historial es bastante interesante según esto tu eres la hija de Twilight Velvet y Night Light , ex elemento de la magia, líder de las guardianas de la armonía es eso cierto

Twilight: si eso es verdad, pero como sabes todo eso

Asriel: por que yo soy el juez de las almas de vienen a parar en este lugar y yo decido si van al purgatorio o al descanso eterno , pero tu no deberias estar aquí

Twilight: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Asriel: que tu al ser una alicornio no deberías morir ya que eres inmortal pero algo muy malo debió suceder , ya que para matar a una alicornio se necesita un gran poder magico ¿como fue tu muerte?

Twilight: lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un rayo que disparo starlight grimmer con el poder de nightmare moon es su interior y me dio justo en el corazón

Asriel: ¿y esa starlight se encontraba sola o acompañada?

Twilight: estaba junto a el rey sombra y la reina de los changeling Chrysalis

Al escuchar lo ultimo que dije asriel hizo desaparecer el papel con su magia y me miro, pude sentir un gran poder dentro de este ser mucho mayor al de las princesas ¿Cómo puede ser que exista alguien así? Pero una frase que dice me saca de mis pensamiento

Asriel: el mundo de los vivos esta en peligro

Twilight: ¿porque dices que el mundo de los vivos esta en peligro?

Asriel: por que contigo muerta las guardianas no podrán activar su poder y equestria estaría en manos de las princesas pero ellas no tienen suficiente poder mágico como para detenerles si ellos acabaron con tigo a ellas le depara el mismo destino

Twilight: quieres decir que equestria esta condenada

Asriel: si pero hay una solución pero te implica a ti

Twilight: ¿y cual es?

No importa lo que tenga que hacer si puedo salvar a equestria y a mis amigas del tormento que se desatara aceptare

Asriel: que regreses a equestria

Twilight: regresar a equestria eso quiere decir revivir

Asriel: si pero como una guardiana eterna

Twilight: ¿guardián eterno? ¿Que te refieres con eso?

Asriel: somos seres que protegen el mundo de los muertos

Twilight: ¿nosotros quieres decir que hay mas?

Asriel: si mis hermanos, ellos son los que protegen el interior de las puertas , dime twilight aceptas en convertirte en la guardiana de el mundo de los vivos aquella que detendra a todo ser que intente provocar daño a otro y si acaba con su vida tu acabarás con la de, él ademas de proteger el equilibrio

Twilight: si acepto, aunque me convertiría en una especie de espíritu de venganza

Asriel: si

Si acepto me convertiría en una mártir matar a aquellos que mataron a ponis inocentes pero es la única forma que tengo para salvar a equestria y ver a mi familia una vez mas

Twilight: acepto

Asriel: perfecto, pero esto trae consigo una condición

Twilight: ¿Cuál seria esa condición?

Asriel: que dejes atrás toda tu antigua vida

Twilght: ¡que! Como quieres que deje atrás a mis amigos, a mi familia

Asriel: piensa, twi no crees que es mejor que todos piensen que estas muerta , asi podras actuar sin que sospechen de ti y asi no poner en peligro a las personas que mas amas

Twilight: creo que tienes razón, pero hay alguna una forma de que pueda visitarlos

Asriel: si en sus sueños, pero ten cuidado con la princesa luna

Twilight: entonces has rápido lo que tengas que hacer

 **Narracion en tercera persona**

Tras decir eso asriel invoco un símbolo con la CM de twilight encerrada en un circulo debajo de ella

Asriel: virtute divina mandatum novum scribo vobis vitam aeternam praeses mundi viventium (traducción: con el poder divino te concedo una nueva vida como guardiana eterna del mundo de los vivos)

Una luz sale del circulo cubriendo a twilight totalmente, twilight gritaba de dolor mientras la transformacion sucedía

Asriel: aguanta pequeña pronto acabara todo

La luz se disipo y dejo ver a una alicornio del porte de luna color negro con una crin de color morado con una franja rosa el color de los ojos de rojo intenso, su CM era una estrella blanca con una guadaña cruzando la

Twilight: ¡que es lo que me hiciste! =dice furiosa twilight rompiendo con su casco el suelo=

Asriel: solo entregándote el poder de un ser eterno, pero veo que también cambio tu forma mas acuerdo a lo que eres ahora mira

Asriel con su magia hace aparecer un espejo frente a twilight

Twilight al ver como es ahora se sorprende y mas a ver CM

Twilight: veo que ya no soy la de antes =dijo eso con suma melancolía=

Asriel: lo lamento pero así son las cosas, algunas veces que hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien de todos, y tienes pensado ya en tu nombre

Twilight: ¿nombre?

Asriel: si tu nuevo nombre

Twilight: tienes razón ya no puedo usar mas ese nombre, twilight sparkle fue asesinada pero yo la vengare y daré caza a todas las almas que hagan el mal haci los inocentes, ya que nombre ahora es Soul reaper

Asriel: así que soul reaper, quieres que te explique como funcionan tus nuevos poderes

Soul: si, no es mucha molestia

Asriel: puedes usar todos tus antiguas hechizos , pero tienes nuevas habilidades como te dije antes es entrar en los sueños de otros como la princesa luna, pero ten cuidado que ella no te vea, puedes escoger tus armas, pero ten en cuenta que solo puedes escoger 2 y otras habilidades mas que iras aprendiendo en la marcha de tu encrucijada

Soul: esta bien ¿Cuáles son esas armas?

Asriel baja de su silla para acercarse y se puede ver que es un alicornio del porte de celestia de color blanco gracias a sus patas que no eran cubiertas por la túnica y se veia un poco de sus alas con su poder invoca una mesa con 4 armas sobre ella

Asriel: estas son las armas del guardian esta la guadaña del segador con ella puedes cortas hasta las almas =señalando con su casco una guadaña con la hoja de hielo y con una cráneo en su punta= el arco de las almas con una sola flecha puede acabar con cualquiera y de no ser así lo paraliza por 10 minutos = este arco era de color rojo y junto a esta estaban las flechas de color negro= las espadas gemelas lucis et umbrae (traduccion: luz y sombra esta en latín) con estas espadas puedes atacar tan rápido que no dejas al enemigo respirar =eran 2 espadas cruzadas de color banco y la otra negra con un onyx y un diamante incrustados en el mango= y por ultimo la hoja del olvido =era un brazalete gris con un emblema de dragón=

Soul: es solo un brazalete

Asriel: es una hoja que se invoca cuando atacas mira= asirel toma el brazalete y se lo coloca en su casco izquierdo, moviendo su casco de forma horizontal sale una cuchilla de color morado= esta es la única arma que puedes tener todo el tiempo son llamar la atención

Soul: interesante= mientras se lleva su casco a su mentón

Asriel: y bien cual de las 4 escoges recuerda que solo puedes llevarte 2

Soul: escogo la guadaña y el brazalete, una pregunta asriel como es tu rostro siempre llevas esa capucha puesta que no deja ver tu cara

Asriel: esta bien ya que eres uno de los nuestro te mostrare mi forma =asriel toma su túnica con su magia y la tira mostrando a un alicornio de color blanco con una crin de color azul con rojo su CM era una puerta partida en 2 un lado era blanca y la otra negra, sus ojos era de color azul intenso = y te que parezco

Soul: eres alguien bastante apuesto = al decir esto se sonroja un poco=

Asriel: gracias y tu tampoco esta para nada mal jeje =un poco sonrojado= bueno ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber es tiempo que vuelvas al mundo de los vivos aparecerás en algun lugar del bosque everfree y otra cosa mas un funeral importante se efectuara mañana en canterlot por si quieres ir pero ten cuidado que no vean

Soul: mañana vaya pasa un día y me quieren enterrar=dijo de forma sarcástica=

Asriel: de hecho a pasado una semana en el mundo de los vivos el tiempo

Soul: ¡una semana pero si hemos estado hablando por una hora!

Asriel: el tiempo es pasa mas rapido en el mundo de los vivos, una cosa mas para invocar la guadaña solo piensa en ella y estira tu casco

Soul: gracias asriel por todo

Asriel: no hay de que y buena suerte= asriel hace brillar su cuerno para luego lanzarle un hechizo a Soul que la trasporta al bosque everfree=

 **Bosque everfree**

Soul: Me encuentro en el bosque everfree al parecer asriel me dejo cerca del castillo de las 2 hermanas sera mejor ir y descansar un rato me siento muy cansada , debo prepararme para lo que se avecina

Soul se fue volando hacia el castillo mientras pensaba que hacer mañana ya que lo que le dijo asriel le quedo rondando por su mente

Soul: " mi funeral tal vez debería ir para poder ver como están todos "

Al llegar twilight baja y entra por el techo roto al caer mira a su alrededor, se encontraba en la antigua habitación de su mentora la princesa celestia

Soul: bueno creo que sera mejor descansar mañana sera un largo dia

Soul se acerco a la antigua cama y se acostó en ella para quedar profundamente dormida

 **Al dia siguiente**

Soul se levanta y se estira lista para empezar un nuevo día

Soul: listo aunque sera mejor buscar algo con que cubrirme ya que si me ven así llamaría demasiado la atención = se dispuso a buscar por los alrededores buscando algo con que cubriese hasta que encuentra una vieja capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo y la cabeza , se acerca al espejo para ver si no se nota sus alas o su rostro= perfecto sera mejor ir hacia canterlot

Soul abrió sus alas y se dispuso a volar dirección hacia canterlot

 **Canterlot cementerio real**

Todo ponyville estaba hay junto con los nobles de canterlot ,las mane 5,pinkie pie se encontraba con su pelo liso, spike quien miraba hacia el suelo, los padres de twilight, cadance junto a shining armor que estaba lleno de ira, la princesa celestia y la princesa luna en el medio estaba un féretro donde el cuerpo de twilight descansaba

Shining armor: juro por el alma de mi hermana que en paz descanse que buscare a los culpables de esto aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello

Princesa Cadance: cariño por favor relájate la princesa esta buscando por todo el reino a los responsables y tía esa apunto de hablar

Celestia: estamos hoy reunidos para poder despedir a una de las mas querídas princesa de equestria, una gran amiga y una hija excepcional

Soul llega y se pone bajo un árbol alejado de todo donde podía ver sin llamar la atención

Soul: aparecer todos están aquí y recién esta comenzando

Celestia: Twilight fue una poni que nunca busco la grandeza solo ser feliz y hacer feliz también a los demás

El discurso de celestia siguió hasta que bajaron el cuerpo de twilight y taparon el agujero , spike estaba muy mortificado se encontraba junto a las mane5 cuando su mira se centra en el una poni alejada del grupo

Spike:"quien es ella" chicas miren hacia aya

Rainbow dash: que cosa spike

Spike: a ese árbol= señalando con su garra= esa poni que esta cubierta

Applejack: tienes razón que hace tan alejada

Spike: si vamos a hablar con ella

Soul: al parecer aquí es donde termino todo donde dejo toda mi vida atrás, bueno sera mejor que me vaya y busque algunas pistas sombre el paradero de starlight

Spike: oye tu

Soul al escuchar la voz de spike levanta su cabeza y se percata que se esta acercando con las mane5

Soul: sera mejor irme y ya

Soul abre sus alas y se va volvando rapidamente

Spike: espera a donde vas

Rarity: que descortés y mira su ropa como puede andar así por el mundo

Fluttershy: creo que no te escucho

Spike: si escucho, cuando la llame se altero por eso se fue

Rainbow dash: y si voy tras ella

Spike: no déjala ir, volvamos con la princesa celestia

Spike y las mane5 se dirigen hacia donde estaban las princesas pero spike se detiene y gira en dirección hacia donde se fue volando la misteriosa poni

Soul se encontraba ya bastante alejada de canterlot y se detiene en el aire

Soul **:** Casi me descubren, por suerte logre escapar pobre spike se encuentra muy mortificado creo que le afecto mas mi muerte, lo siento tanto pero así las cosas deben mantenerme oculta me duele mas a mí que a ti querido amigo

* * *

 **dejen review si les gusto y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo electrowolf fuera**


End file.
